tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Edran Storm-Caller
Edran Storm-Caller, created by Steve, was a Breton explorer and mage operating during the Fourth Era. Having graduated from the Mage's College of Winterhold and studied further in Solstheim, he sought to hone his craft obtaining knowledge from Skyrim's ancient tombs, having had a specialty in Enchanting and a knack for his other magical talents. Appearance Edran appears as a young man with a lean build and blue eyes. His black hair is short and combed lightly. Personality Bold and clever describes Edran. He is a quick thinker and keeps a serious and direct attitude. Even in combat, wherein he keeps light feet, he hardly loses his gaze. He is also a gentleman in social affairs and sometimes in the case of combat. Equipment and Abilities Inventory Apparel Edran wears a unique set of magically enchanced leather apparel. His fine longcoat can resist physical and magical attacks. The gloves assist with bolstering One-Handed speed and strength and focus Magicka in his body efficiently. Weapons Edran's sword, Arcandr, is of Nordic design and made of Ebony. It's enchanted to absorb the energy of his spells into its blade as if enchanted with such, adding physical blade damage with the added effect of his spells. The same enchantment is applied to an Ebony Dagger in wielded in conjunction with the longer blade. Used in arcane dueling is an uncommonly found, let alone used, wand. Unlike common staves, the magic that leaves the tip is his own, compressed into a fine bolt or beam instead of its wild form, allowing precision with the same amount of power. His is composed of a long, narrow focusing crystal cloaked in blackened wood, smoothed and refined with Nordic patterns carved on the handle. Edran also keeps a pair of Ebony daggers hidden in his boots. Other *small supply of healing and magicka potions *adequate Soul Gem supply Abilities Magic Edran can cast magic through his hands like the norm. Through his wand, they manifest as compressed bolts or streams until they make contact and unleash the desired effect. His expertise in the School of Destruction is advanced with proficient knowledge and application in Lightning Bolt, Whirlwind Cloak, Chain Lightning, and Fireball. His learnings in the Alteration School come naturally, lettin him make good use of Magelight, Telekinesis, and Waterbreathing. Restoration has less of a focus for him in combat with the exception of wards, but does come in handy with Fast Healing and Healing Hands. His wards range from the Lesser to Steadfast. Conjuration has little to no attention to it, with the exception of Trap and Familiar Conjuration learned in his youth. Edran's skill with Enchanting is above the average, giving him access to moderately powered enchantments. Physical One-Handed is a major focus in Edran's combat style, so his training and practice of it is more than adequate. He makes use of deft footwork and parries to avoid most damage as best he can, avoiding most attacks Edran is practical in his use of Archery, mostly using it for long range sneak attacks or quick short range attacks. He smiths his own weapons with very sufficient skill, able to work with up to Ebony Weapons and Arms. Coupled with Enchanting, Edran can craft strong magical items. History Born to a wealthy Nord spellblade and a powerful Breton sorceress, Edran grew up learning the ways of magic from his parents in Solitude. His childhood education consisted of learnings in Restoration and Alteration until his adolescent years, when he wanted to learn more of self defensive and offensive spells. Destruction training and swordplay became a part of his training regimen until he took to the College of Winterhold to further his powers and studies, taking great interest in Enchanting. He soon left the College to explore Skyrim and do mercenary work. Category:Characters Category:Half-Breeds Category:Males Category:College of Winterhold Category:Mercenaries Category:Spellswords